


Not So Golden [Levi Ackerman x Male!Reader]

by Skezzzle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy x boy, Gay, Love, M/M, Rich - Freeform, Romance, Snobby, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skezzzle/pseuds/Skezzzle
Summary: ➽ ~ A rich man is shown the Not So Golden parts of society after meeting a man in an alleyway ~ ➽"Money is something everyone needs in society. It is something that if you don't have, you are unable to live a happy life. That is what some people think at least.To other people, money is only part of the necessity in life. It's something the rich has and the poor doesn't.For you, money is your whole world. You grew up being taught that without money, you will get nowhere in life. Now, you are a snobby rich kid who doesn't have a care in the world."Mature: Swearing, Sexual Topics, etc.[Updates Every Saturday](Momentary Small Updates)First Part Published: 3/11/21Final Part Published:
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Male Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. ☢ϟBefore Reading Informationϟ☢

➽ Some information will be the same as the show, but not exactly. It will also not be japanese cultured as i am not the best at understanding how they do specific things there, so it will be most likely more American cultured.  
For example: I guess in japan or wherever else you call people by their last names, well ill be doing it by their first. It keeps me less confused when it comes to talking about their parents and such too.

Sorry if you are not a fan of things being done in that way.

➽ I enjoy being Original so sorry if characters are in different type of roles. I hope you enjoy my originality :)

➽ My grammar is not the best, so like bare with me im trying. 😃 I'm a highschooler but grammar is literal hell! 

➽  
\- y/n = Your Name  
\- l/n = Last Name  
\- h/c = Hair Color  
\- e/c = Eye Color  
\- f/f = Favorite Food  
\- f/d = Favorite Drink  
\- f/c = Favorite Color  
\- s/c = Skin Color   
\- f/a = Favorite Animal  
\- f/m = Favorite Movie  
\- m/n = Mothers Name  
\- f/n = Fathers Name  
\- l/c = Lip(s) Color

➽ This IS a Male Reader Fanfiction. As a female, I feel as if I may focus with many things but I will try my best. I am doing this story off of a request from one of my followers. Anyway, this is a request and I know many people think female writers who write Male Character x Male!Reader stories are fetishizing gay relationships, so if you are here to say soemthing about that... I kindly ask you to fuck off :) Please and thank you!

➽ I am not completely sure how the male body works (Thus why i struggle with my other fanfics too- no cap) So, just hang in there and give me time to get used to how stuff works for certain things TwT

➽ For Hange, I will be going by she/her pronouns as it is not technically stated what her gender is, therefore giving the readers and viewers of aot the ability to decide on their own <3

_ **Please respect the ships i choose within the story. I'm personally a multishipper and love all the characters, so please just dont think too far into the characters i ship if you do, because they are some of my personal likings!** _

A Levi x Male!Reader was requested on Wattpad by [Grell_sutcliff2003](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Grell_sutcliff2003)

**Thank you for choosing my story to read, have a good day 💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖**

**I do not own like almost all the characters within the story, but the plot is my own!  
  
~ Skezzzle **


	2. ☢ϟ01ϟ☢

☢ϟ **♆** ϟ☢

Money is something everyone needs in society. It is something that if you don't have, you are unable to live a happy life. That is what some people think at least.

To other people, money is only part of the necessity in life. It's something the rich has and the poor doesn't.

For you, money is your whole world. You grew up being taught that without money, you will get nowhere in life. Now, you are a snobby rich kid who doesn't have a care in the world.

While growing up, you had never gotten to have any friends nor was your parents ever around you. There were many times you had to pay people to be your friend due to the fact that it was all they wanted from you. Because of that, trusting people doesn't really matter to you.

You are carefree and don't trust others. The last person you trusted was one of the butlers at the mansion, Keith Sadies. He had died a few years back due to a break in at the mansion and his last words to you were, "Trust no one."

Ever since those events, trusting anyone is something you refuse to do. You don't even dare trust your father at all. There are the occurrences where you lie to someone about trusting them. That only happens when you find it necessary though.

As of now, you are twenty-five years old, still living in your parents mansion since they didn't want you getting yourself into any danger.

But right now, here you are getting lectured once again about the topic of marriage by your father. "Y/n, you seriously need to think of marriage. Go find you a nice girl to get married to and create an heir for later on down the road," f/n tells his son once again.

"Father! I have told you many times that I will not just find a random person and marry them. Who the hell said I was attracted to females in the first place?!" you yell, completely tired of your fathers shit.

F/n's aura darkens, his eyebrows furrowing out of anger. "I did not raise my son to go around and be with men. You better be fucking kidding me right now y/n."

You roll your eyes. "Did I say that? No. I'm done with this fucking conversation. Fuck marriage, fuck the company and fuck you. Let me live my life however the fuck I want. It's already hard enough for me to make friends."

"You don't need friends! All you need is family and money."

You angrily stand up, glaring at F/n. "I bet you wouldn't be saying that if mom was here. I'm going out and you better not send anyone to watch me. I will run the fuck away and make sure you can't find me."

Before f/n is able to get another word in, you walk out of the room and slam the door behind you. You quickly head down the large staircase, each step loud as your feet come in contact with the floor.

You quickly make your way to the front doors, grabbing your jacket and quickly slipping it on as you do. When trying to head out the doors, one of the guards moves in your way. "I am sorry but we have strict orders from f/n to not allow you to leave the premises."

You give the guard a look of anger. "You either let me out of here right this instance or I will make sure to find another way."

"I'm sorry. It is the boss's orders."

You growl in anger and turn away, making your way to your bedroom. "Stupid ass piece of shit." You stomp towards your room, slamming the door behind you as you walk in.

"God dammit. Of course he won't let me leave the house." You pace around the room for a moment, biting on your thumb as you try to decide what you're going to do.

An idea pops into your head and you hurry to the door. You open it and peek out, the security in front of it just standing there. Stepping into the hallway you look at the man and ask, "Could you bring me some tea please?"

The man nods and walks off to find a butler or something to get you the tea. As soon as he is out of sight, you run back into your room and lock the door. Grabbing your alarm clock, you throw it at the window. It breaks and the glass falls down onto the grass below.

"Yes!" You don't even dare wait as you look out of the window, hoping the bushes slightly farther off will break your fall. You take a small breath before jumping out and falling down onto the bushes, snapping sounds from twigs filling your ears.

You groan and sit up, a little bit of blood dripping from your hand but that is about all. As you look up at the window, your father is looking down at you with an angry face. He commands something to security that you are unable to hear and you quickly get up, now making your way off of the property.

You quickly run down the road, taking some random turns as you don't really know where you're going right now. You do know that if you went home anytime soon, your father would probably yell at you for hours on end without stopping it.

As you hear the men gaining on you, you duck into an alley and hide beside a dumpster. You peek out from behind it as the men run by, letting out a breath of relief when you go unnoticed. "Thank god," you breathe out, standing up.

"So who are we running from?" someone says from behind you, making you jump.

"Ah, what the fuck. Don't scare me like that," you hiss, turning around to see who had said anything.

When you look in front of you, you look up at a short man with black hair and gray eyes. He has an apron on and his arms are crossed with a bag of trash in his hands.

"You're the one hiding behind a dumpster," he says, walking over and throwing the bag of trash into the dumpster.

You roll your eyes and stand up, looking down at the man. "Woah you're short..."

"Did you just comment about my height."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." You watch as he walks back to the door he had come out of as you add, "Anyway, I'm hiding from my fathers goons. That asshole pisses me off."

"Tch, what are you, rich?"

You nod and dip back down beside the dumpster as you hear them running back this way. "What's your name anyway?" you ask, looking at him.

He leans against the door with a raised brow. "Why would I tell a complete stranger my name?"

"I'll just forget it anyway," you loudly whisper, your foot tapping onto the pavement the closer the guards get.

He rolls his eyes. "Levi. You?"

"Y/n." Quickly changing the subject, you ask, "Can I go in there?"

Levi crouches down. "Why should I let you? You might just try to steal something."

You roll your eyes and pull Levi over to you so that he too is unseen. "Duck down idiot. They'll see you."

Levi looks at you with a look of disgust as he removes the dirt from his clothing. "Fucking nasty." He looks at you, "I'm not the one running. You didn't have to pull me down here. It's disgusting."

"They would have seen you."

"I'm not the one running," he says, standing up and dusting his hands off on his apron in disgust.

You're about to say something back until you hear the guards begin to enter the alley. "Hey you!" one shouts at Levi.

"What do you want?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"Have you seen a man about your age but way taller with h/c hair or e/c eyes." another one asks, continuing to walk towards Levi. You suck in a breath as you hope he doesn't give you away, not wanting to have to run some more. There's not anywhere to run anyway.

"Yeah, there's probably thousands of men who look like that in the world."

The guard takes a few steps towards him. "Listen here man-"

Levi interrupts his sentence, not caring for what he has to say. "No you listen here. Unless you have an actual image for me to see, leave me alone. I'm trying to enjoy my break without being interrupted by a bunch of buffoons." The guard stares Levi down for a minute before turning around, and without another word, they leave.

You let out a breath of relief. "Thank god."

"Jerks," Levi states before turning to look at you.

You stand up and dust your clothing off, disgusted with the dirt that had gotten onto your clothing. You aren't a germaphobe, but you aren't one to enjoy dirt on your clothing either. "Thank you for not giving me away."

"I didn't do anything, I just told them the truth."

You just shrug your shoulders and point at the door. "So can I go in through there?"

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Good point." You yawn and stretch your arms up into the air. "I'll figure it out later. It's not like I won't have to go back home eventually anyways."

Levi stares at you for a moment in thought before opening the door. "Go in and take a right. Sit in that room until I get done with work."

"Why should I?" you ask, confused as to why he wants you to wait.

"Do you want somewhere to stay or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then do as I said," he tells you.

You put your arms up beside your head and walk in. "Yes sir," you say with some sarcasm. Levi glares at you as you walk to where he had said for you to, letting the door close behind him.

You sit down in one of the chairs in the breakroom, just waiting for Levi to get done. You realized that he lied to the guards about being on break so you must have interrupted whatever he was supposed to be doing. You shrug a shoulder at the thought and continue to sit there.

An hour or two goes by and you hear the door open. "Get up and let's go."

You turn your head and look at him as you stand up. "Where are we going?" you ask.

"My house. Now stop asking questions and come on. If you even dare try to steal or break anything, I'll break you," he warns.

"Yes sir." Your hands are up in surrender as you follow him through the kitchen and out of the restaurant.

☢ϟ **♆** ϟ☢

I hope the chapter was enjoyable~!!

This book gonna be hard to write ngtl 😩😫

Any Thoughts?!

~Skezzzle **♥♥♥**


End file.
